


Fuck Yeah Mr Raspberry Jam

by Xandir_Vangence



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dry Humping, Other, PWP, Smut, prompt, teddy bear fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandir_Vangence/pseuds/Xandir_Vangence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just...I don't know what to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Yeah Mr Raspberry Jam

Trevor practically collapsed onto his bed, bouncing slightly as he landed before stretching himself out. He’d been out with Michael at the strip club engaging in the usual activities his nights out brought him, except with Michael there his fun got cut short. A few too many stripper jokes about his wife meant that he was dragged out of the club before he got a chance to fuck one of the dancers, which in his own words was most definitely an upgrade from Michael’s current ‘worn out, has-been, past her prime, ex stripper wife.’ A quickie with Michael was certainly out of the question after that.The man drove him home, whining the whole time before letting him loose in his trailer and taking his leave. 

He was now left drunk and high and horny but far too exhausted to do anything about it, sleeping it off seemed like the best course of action.  
His fingers played with the soiled fabric covering his pillow as he rolled over onto his front, a slight burst of pleasure surprised him as his half erect dick met with something nestled under his crotch. 

“The fuck?” he mumbled to himself, this wasn’t exactly helping his situation. He reached a hand down to see what the fuck was nestled against his dick, his calloused fingers met with something soft and furry. 

“Is that you, Mr. Raspberry jam? The fuck you doin’ down there? I’m too tired for this shit, Mr. Raspberry jam, sort yourself out.” He grunted, but left the bear in place. 

His eyes slowly closed as he focused on how tired he was, rather than how good the soft material felt against his bare cock which was resentfully becoming fuller at the sensation. Sleep was overcoming him now and he subconsciously rolled his hips into the bear, groaning as the fur brushed against him. 

“Shit, Mr. Raspberry Jam, you really want me to fuck ya don’t you? Stupid slutty bear…” His words were mumbled with lethargy, pressing himself again into his furry friend. Sleep was going to have to wait.

He shifted slightly, lining himself up better against the bear and started thrusting against it. “Aahh yeahh,” he wasn’t going to deny himself this, it felt good and nothing else really mattered at that moment. He soon picked up a pace, grinding harder and faster against it, his dick starting to leak onto the bear, making the fur slightly tacky and warm which just heightened the sensations if anything. 

He brought himself up a bit and leaned onto his forearms to get more leverage, hands gripping onto his pillow while he drove his hips down. 

“Fuck yeah I’m gonna fucking give it to you, Mr. Raspberry Jam, you fucking like that don’t you?” His dick throbbing and oozing by now as his thrusts became increasingly erratic. Pressing his face into his pillow he let his arousal take over, panting and whimpering into it. All previous fatigue had seemingly left him as he was fucking into his bear almost desperately, the friction becoming intense and he knew he was getting close. His toes curling and his breath hitching as his hips were frantically driving his dick back and forth.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” his moans were all breath now. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come oh fuck.” Trembling and jerking, his dick convulsed as he came hard against the bear, he lurched forward and groaned roughly, slowing his thrusts into languid strokes as his orgasm eased and left him with that faint afterglow. “God damn” he murmured after regaining his breath.

He reached down to grab the bear, bringing it up to join his head on the pillow. The bear was coated in his cum, fur matted and generally looked a state. “Well…” a long sigh left Trevor’s lips as his eyes started to close again. “Well, thanks for that, Mr. Raspberry Jam…good night.” 


End file.
